evilconcarnefandomcom-20200214-history
The Pie Who Loved Me
The Pie Who Loved Me is the twenty third episode of season one of Evil Con Carne and the season one finale. Synopsis A mini-musical episode filled with numerous singing genres. In the episode, Hector has Major Dr. Ghastly create delicious pies for everyone on Earth to keep them happy and distracted while he takes over. The song that takes up the entire episode is also referred to as "Pie in the Sky" Plot The episode begins with Hector singing about how much he loves the world and how it's full of such grace and beauty. He then claims that he wants to take over the world, in order to conquer all of it's glory. So, he sends out an army of his henchmen to take it over. Major Dr. Ghastly is then seen in her laboratory, singing about how she's cooking a bunch of pies. Ghastly makes a bunch of pies, which they are going to use in combat, as a device to help them take over the world. She sends all the pies to Hector and the troops, and Hector takes off in a giant pie-shaped aircraft and goes into the city, shooting them all down to Earth. Upon discovering all the pie that has been randomly delivered to them, the citizens of the town all sing a song about it. They are at first, confused and also a bit alarmed by the fact that there is so much pie there, but when they start eating it, they start to love it and then quickly become obsessed with it, wanting only more and more of it, continuing to eat it, without stopping. This even carries onto the organization of SPORK, where all the soldiers are eating pie and becoming fat and lazy, not putting any effort into their work. Hector then reprises his song from the beginning, claiming how he's glad to see that the entire world has succumbed to his evil pie plan and is ready to take over the world. When Cod Commando hears about what's going on, he does not allow it and stands up against it. He sings a patriotic song, and slaps the pie out of the hands of all the other soldiers there, and sets them back to work again. They the break into Hector's pie-shaped aircraft and they get into a pie war with Evil Con Carne. Eventually, the pie war comes to an end and nobody can fight anymore because they've eaten too much pie. They all sing a song about it and then decide that they shouldn't be fighting and they all just get along. They gold hands and get into a circle where they sing about it and put the entire fight behind them. Stomach then asks Major Doctor what was inside of her pie, that made it taste so good, and Major Doctor says that the secret ingredient is love, much to the discontent of Hector. Songs *The Things I Adore *Cooking Pies for Science *Pie in the Sky *The Things I Adore (Reprise) *Blah Blah Blah *Too Much Pie Trivia *First and only musical episode. *The title of this episode is a pun on The Spy Who Loved Me. The picture on the title card is also an allusion to the picture on the poster for the movie. *Major Dr. Ghastly says that her favorite element of the periodic table was Boron. *While cooking pie, Major Doctor wore an apron with a picture of the mathematical symbol for pi. *Cod Commando's voice is much deeper in this episode, being replaced by Robert Picardo, instead of his usual Maxwell Atoms, done to make for a better singing voice. *Hector's song "The Things I Adore" is a parody on the song "My Favorite Things" from The Sound of Music. *Cod Commando's song "Blah Blah Blah", sounds similar to the American patriotic song "Over There". *The finale song "Too Much Pie", is possibly at least somewhat parodi and/or reminiscent or inspired by the song, "Because I Got High", by American rapper, Afroman. *Jess Harnell guest acted in this episode, voicing a blond-haired SPORK commando, during the final song. This is the first episode, with Jess Harnell. The second a policeman from "Gridlocked and Loaded". *When Ghastly said that the secret ingredient to her pie was love, the background became a series of pulsating hearts, similar to those seen at the end of episodes of The Powerpuff Girls. *The dialogue for this episode was almost entirely sung, excluding Hector saying "This stinks, I'm going home." at the very end. Errors *When everyone was on the floor, because they had eaten too much pie, Cod Commando was included in the bunch, despite the fact that he was the only one not to have eaten any pie. Or, that part of the pie was stuffed down his throat. *During the final song, in the frame right after Stomach asked what was inside Major Doctor's pie, Boskov's bowtie collar was black, instead of white. Videos Pie in the sky|full, audio only Evil con carne music (pie in the sky)|First and fourth only, video included Grim and Evil Pie in the sky|all except first, video included Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Hector